Iriel Aayla
100px Iriel Aayla is the daughter of two high class Flair Aliens, who live on the planet, Luminess. She was originally brought into the univesrse by her creator, London, as his part of a mystery ship with Rika. Biography Personality As part of the political monarchy, I have to be more refined and dignified, as my place is in the ranks of the future world leaders on my lovely home Luminess. I love art and beauty, though they are not my whole life (like some Flairs), as a future leader I must embody them, and uphold them as they are my planets patron standards. Since my species is only attracted (not romantically, more like interested) to beautiful things, and works towards the goal of beauty. We are lucky, we live on a planet, whose plants and vegetation are colorful and elegant. Some planets are truly dumps, that is why you will never see a Flair there. We do appreciate beauty, but not to a point of shallowness. I for one, do not believe that everything can be beautiful (as can be experience by neighboring planets, whose inhabitants, my species are not peaceful with. In Eons past, our planet was attacked by those who wanted to steal that which we had created, the wildlife, the archetecture. This led to the one and only war we have ever waged in all history of our species and planet. No one ever won, either. But we sustained our planet, and kept it alive and growing. The damage that other alien colonies did to our planet, was embraced by our people. We keep many memorials, even today, on the battlesites around the planet, where they look estranged by their beautiful surroundings. A perfect parrelel, wild, beautiful vegetation, directly perpendicular to grey wastelands. It is not us, who should rebuild these certain areas, for they always remind us of the power other colonies may eventually be able to build up against us. To try and defeat us, and steal, then destroy what we call home. Appearance As part of the 'Queen Class' (the official name of our caste). I have hair, and cultural markings and the iconic 'glowing' eyes that our species is named after. I posess deep red skin, with contrasting black markings. (Some are tatooes that happened during a night out at school that my parents don't really know about yet, but we can just keep that between us, right? haha.) I wear mostly my nations national colors, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Red. My more casual style is a more space, 'blocky' top and bottoms, with a long more elegant pilotto pant leg, and my other leg bare. Under these, i wear a colorful leotard like garment. Our species is iconic for our glowing eyes, which on Earth, from what i have heard, and other places around the galaxy, can be compaired to what others would use a flashlight for? I have been told that a human flashlight and our eyes act very similar in the dark. Though I have never seen a flashlight before, I hope i'm getting that name right. I heard this a while ago. History Our cultural history is Eons long. Though through it all, we have only contributed to one intergalactic war, and only then there were very few battles and strikes. It is my own opinion that peace can always be balanced with warfare; BUT If a Nation attacks us, we will respond, and win. While we are not a full powerhouse nation, those around our people, know that we are not to be provoked. Now, on a more personal note. When i was born, my parents were both young, they had not yet graduated from their respective universities, though their futures were both as political monarchs. Not that they had a choice about their future, both of their families, two of the larger political monarch groups, had matched them together to create a union between our factions. I am the result of that union. Though I was unexpected by my grandparents and relatives. They hadn't known about my being convinced, and when i was born (as Flair aliens do not show signs of pregnancies nor do their bodies change while pregnant). For a while, my relatives were angry with my birth, they thought it would bring disgrace upon our families, which it eventually did. My parents were the only ones in our extended family who were not ashamed of me. After my parents took their places among my grandparents in the Galactic Senate, my relatives began to have different thoughts towards me, although mostly their new change of additute was because of my baby sister and brother, whom were born after my parents induction. They were the golden twins, literally...they were gold. But also in a sense of life, my grandparents and other relatives believed that they were both more important than myself, and that they would save the families reputation. Now, why would being gold be a good thing you ask? Well, a gold color tone in our species is the most rare, yes they are still included in our 'Queen Class', but truly should be in their own. Their hair, glows, and their skin glitters gold. Their eyes, like the rest of our species glow. But they are most important because of the 'belive' about them. Any and all 'gold' Flairs, have been important people in our society, and they are only born after another gold dies. This means that the only way for a gold flair to multiply is if twins or triplets are born after one dies. They were right, our family reputation was 'saved' although i didn't think it would be that important. Now that I am 17, and university is around the corner, my little siblings act as a king and queen, getting everything and anything they want - always. They will enter high school just as i will leave it. But that won't change anyone opinion on me. Yes the lower classes love me, yes they wish they were me, that is just how our culture works. They always seem to ou- do me, in the public eye and everywhere else. To be honest, I was so happy when my father let me transfere from the local PM school to Galaxy Prep. I mean it isn't my fault that i was born, so i don't understand why I get blamed for that, but in the end it isn't that big a deal. I am here, away from home, at Galaxy Prep, ready to finally live. Relationships Family Known Of *Father *Mother *Grandfather / Grandmother (and other reletives) *Little Sister (Gold Flair) *Little Brother (Gold Flair) **and details TBD Friends Open to friends, just comment or message me on Discord. Romance upcoming rp includes romance between Iriel and Wendelbert D'Go. Enemies Pet (Coming Soon) Category:LondonSpear Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Alien Category:Heterosexual